Sonia Nevermind
Sonia Nevermind (ソニア・ネヴァーマインド Sonia Nevāmaindo) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. She has the title Ultimate Princess (超高校級の王女 chō kōkō-kyū no ōjo). She is the princess of Novoselic, which is a small European monarchy. At the end of the game, she and the other survivors managed to escape to the real world. Appearance Sonia has knee-length blonde hair with pale skin and light green eyes. During gameplay, she wears a green and white dress with a large red ribbon on the chest and a black ribbon in her hair. Personality Sonia is a cheerful and polite girl. She is very kind and thoughtful, and she cares deeply for her friends. She is also rather gullible and innocent. Sonia is fascinated with serial killers and the occult, and has actually stated that she likes Friday the 13th. While very friendly, her commands are rather assertive. History Several spoilers follow this section! Pre-Despair Incident Before travelling to Japan, Sonia lived a comfortable life in the kingdom of Novoselic. She eventually became interested in Japanese culture, and travelled to the country to study it. Island Life of Mutual Killing During the events of the game, Sonia states that she won't let herself be killed nor kill any of her friends. Her words come true, and she is one of the survivors at the end of the game. In Chapter 1, Sonia was eager to clean the Old Lodge, but Komaeda was elected to clean it instead of her. In Chapter 2, she held a girls-only party at the beach, at which most of the girls on the island attended. Sonia plays a key role in Chapter 3 by telling the other students that Saionji goes to the crime scene of her own will. In chapter 4, Sonia became excited to ride the Roller Coaster, which is because there are no amusement parks in her kingdom. She also developed a friendship with Gundham Tanaka. However, she refused to believe that Tanaka was the culprit behind the murder of Nidai. After Tanaka's executed, Sonia is the one who tells the others that if they give up on life, Tanaka might return from the pits of hell and be angry with them. She began to be useful in the chapter 5, by discovering that the bomb in the Doll factory was a fake. Confronting Junko Enoshima, the Bug After witnessing her friends fall one by one because of this sadistic game, Sonia vows to stay alive. Along with others, Sonia is in disbelief that Hajime is actually Enoshima's pawn for her sadistic project, which was previously thwarted by Naegi and friends. After the defeat of Enoshima and the virtual version of Chiaki was finally gone, Sonia is one of the few that survives. Relationships Gundham Tanaka Sonia and Tanaka's friendship blooms during Chapter 4 after they finished the Roller Coaster ride. Sonia's showed some interest in Tanaka's hamsters, calling them cute, which successfully flusters Tanaka. Tanaka also called her as 'she-cat'. Kazuichi Soda Soda has had a liking for Sonia since the Field Trip of Mutual Killing began. Soda always supports Sonia's claims and defends her from any contradictions. Although Soda shows a lot of interest in her, Sonia is more interested in Tanaka and finds him 'intriguing'. Quotes *“It is a pleasure to make your esteemed acquaintance! May we endeavour to maintain a lasting friendship!” *“In my own country, I had not a single friend my own age who was my equal in status. And so, for everyone to gather and partake in this group activity… It is a feeling most novel! …I applaud you all!” *“I do not plan on killing anyone... nor have I any interest in meekly being killed!” *“STEP ASIDE!” *“Tanaka-san, who tames the Four Heavenly Kings as he pleases, is so much cooler than any ultimate weapon!” (to Gundham Tanaka) *“I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR IT!” *“Remember, Even at a green light, if you all stop together, you need not to be afraid!” Trivia *Sonia's surname is taken from the title of the band Nirvana's second album, Nevermind. Her home country of Novoselic is named after Nirvana's bassist, Krist Novoselic. *Sonia's ElectroID states that she likes the occult and Japanese culture but dislikes umeboshi. *Sonia's voice actor, Miho Arakawa, is known for her role as Himari Takakura from the anime Mawaru Penguindrum, and was one of the two voice actor(s) requested by the creators to portray a specific character in the game, the other being Kotono Mitsuishi, seiyuu of Peko Pekoyama. *In Chapter 2, Sonia tells Hajime that she can read and write in 30 languages. *In Chapter 4, she indirectly declares to Gundham Tanaka that she isn't a virgin. However, this also might mean that she just can't give him her blood, but she said like she was not a virgin because of her not being good at Japanese. *Her Bloodtype is A. Category:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters Category:Female Category:Alive